callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The MH-53 Pave Low is a large, heavily armored assault helicopter featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is a pointstreak in the Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and a killstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It's also a cut enemy aircraft in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pave Lows are seen throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign, used by Russian pilot Nikolai to evacuate Task Force 141 from Rio de Janeiro, and used extensively by Shadow Company. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D." *"Wolverines!" *"The Hornet's Nest" *"Exodus" *"The Gulag" *"Loose Ends" *"Endgame" Known Pave Lows *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are either destroyed, or used as props. *"Homeland Security" *"Body Count" *"Wardriving" Multiplayer The MH-53 Pave Low can be obtained after a killstreak of nine, or eight with Hardline. Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular Attack Helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However, it is also larger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot the player first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft. However, as the Pave Lows fly very low, it is possible, but unlikely, that a Stinger can take out Pave Lows in one missile if it is low enough and the player jumps when it is fired or if the player fires directly below it. A similar way of attack can be preformed with a Javelin if the player fires directly below it the missile will destroy it as it arcs up. Pave Lows seem to be much more intelligent with regards to enemy targeting than Attack Helicopters; this may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket, unless the attacker is rendered invisible by Cold-Blooded. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Also, it typically targets an opponent who is on a killstreak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP , 4000 in Search and Destroy. As of the patch released alongside the Stimulus Package, Pave Lows now count toward the user's killstreak. Pave Lows can also easily be destroyed by a Harrier, like all other Helicopters in the airspace. Gallery Pave Low idling S.S.D.D. MW2.png MH-53_PAVE-LOW.jpg|Front view of the Pave Low. Pave_low.jpg|A Pave Low flying above a Shadow Company soldier. Shadow_Company's_Pave_Low_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Shadow Company's Pave Low. Pave Low The Hornet's Nest MW2.png|"Nikolai"'s Pave Low "The Hornet's Nest". Pave Low S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Side view of the Pave Low in "S.S.D.D.". Two_Pave_Lows_S.S.D.D._MW2.png Pave Low The Gulag MW2.png|In "Gulag". Pave_Low_model_Museum_MW2.png|In "Museum". Pave Low S.S.D.D. MW2.jpg|Pave Low in S.S.D.D.. Pave_Low_under_attack_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Pave Low is a 12-point (11 with Hardline) Assault Strike Chain reward, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is almost identical to the Pave Low kill streak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in terms of function, except for the fact that it now requires a streak of 12 points (11 with Hardline). It still has one set of flares, requiring two missiles to destroy, but also shoots evenly from both door mounted guns, not just the port side. Similarly to the Attack Helicopter it takes 5–10 seconds to arrive, and will last for 60 seconds. Despite its Attack Helicopter likeness, the Pave Low has several radical differences. Firstly, it will fire two streams of bullets at once. Secondly, it has more than double the health, and an extra set of flares. Thirdly, the Pave Low will retaliate like its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, unless hostiles are equipped with Blind Eye. Advantages The Pave Low is even more heavily armoured and is more aggressive than the Attack Helicopter. Its health is more than doubled as compared to said killstreak and it has one set of flares, so it can draw away missiles fired at it. Limitations The Pave Low is very vulnerable to EMP grenades on some maps due to its low flight pattern. Because it is so large, Predator Missiles and AC-130 cannons can demolish it with a precise aim. Players with missile launchers only need two rounds to destroy it (one to draw the flares and one more to down it), while those with Blind Eye Pro are not only invincible, but if they have a light machine gun they can shoot it down rather quickly. Gallery Pave Low MW3.png|A Pave Low in Modern Warfare 3. Pave low mw3.jpg|Another view of the Pave Low. Pave Low on Carbon.jpg|A Pave Low over Carbon. Burning Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low going down. Pavelow Side.jpg|A uplcose view of the side of a Pave Low. Little Bird + Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low with a MH-6 Little Bird. Pave_Low_flying_over_Resistance_MW3.png|Another view of the Pave low Helicopter. PavelowMW3.jpg|A front view of the Pave Low. PavelowPilots.jpg|The Pave Low's pilots. Note they're two copies of Volker. PavelowPilotCloseup.jpg|A close up of a Pave Low's pilot. COD MW3 Pave Low Overwatch.jpg|Pave Low in Modern Warfare 3. Pave Low turret MW3.jpg|A minigun on the Pave Low's side. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Pave Low can be seen in the E3 2012 demo, appearing as an enemy helicopter David Mason must shoot down while he is piloting the FA38, however, in final version of the game, it is replaced by a different type of helicopter. Pave Low Cordis Die BOII.png|Enemy Pave Low going down. Call of Duty: Heroes After the player upgrades their Landing Zone to Level 4, Pave Lows will replace the Huey. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Pave Low returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as Support Helo. It is mostly identical to the Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3 versions. Trivia *It is possible to throw a Semtex on the Pave Low, but doing so will not destroy it. *On some maps in the Wii version of Modern Warfare 3, the Pave Low could be downed from a EMP grenade due to its low flight path. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticon named Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was a Pave Low. *The pilots of the Pave Low in single player are blocky with pixel-like faces which look like pilots from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant", an earlier version of the Pave Low. *If one is spectating in free mode, they can see inside it. Also, they can see that the Pave Low's guns have no gunners on them. *The Pave Low seems to be solid, as it will stop when it hits the building containing Site B in Skidrow and will bounce off. *Calling in a Care Package on top of a Pave Low will destroy it. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, when a Pave Low is destroyed, the wreckage of the nose has a US Army symbol, despite not having it beforehand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 it is possible for a Pave Low to survive a direct hit from a Stealth Bomber. *It is possible for Pave Low to be destroyed with only one Stinger missile, if it is fired underneath of the Pave Low, which can be seen here. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, announcers do not alert the player's team that the opposing team has called in a Pave Low. *In multiplayer, the Pave Low will explode differently if it is destroyed with a missile or if enough damage is done. If it destroyed with a missile, it will instantly explode in a huge ball of flame; if it simply takes enough damage it simply spins out of control and explodes normally. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Vehicles